Hybrid Legend Challenge
by One-Shot King Z
Summary: All details are inside.
1. Info

**A Teen Wolf Challenge Fic**

 **Details: **Title: (optional use): Teen Wolf: Hybrid Legacy, Hybrid of Beacon Hills, The Blood of Two, or The Calling of Blood.

Option 2 Titles: (optional use): Hell's Werewolf, Hellfire Wolf, Of Fur and Fire, Teen Wolf: Of a Different Breed, or The Hybrid Alpha.

 **Plot: 1\. **Scott was never truly human. He was a Dampire - half human, half vampire. His vampire side was sealed by his father at birth and yes I know this sounds like Kluas from Originals in reverse. Honestly, I didn't realize that until after I typed this. Anyway, he had the last witch preform the spell, before killing her. Not knowing she double crossed him and had a failsafe within the seal. As such, when he was bitten by Peter - the seal broke and the first Hybrid was born.

Scott's father is one of the last five remaining vampires alive in the world. Why? Hunters, Vampire Civil Wars, and the last five decided to band together and murder the rest of their kind for power.

Why did he have Scott sealed? There are two options to choose from. Option 1: If you want him to be a bad guy - he did it so Scott wouldn't be able to challenge him later and cuase he hates Newborns. He didn't want anyone taking his power from him.

Option 2: He's like he is in the show or useful - he did it to keep him safe, so the other four wouldn't hunt him down and kill their entire family. 'Cuase after killing the rest of their kind, the 3 strongest decided that no more vampires would be born or created in any form or fasion. To do so would undermined everything they'd done and that meant death for all involved. Scott's father had agreed seeing as he was certain he'd never do so. That is until he fell in love with Melissa.

In either reason, Scott's father turns Stiles into a vampire. Option 1 is becuase he's a sadistic asshole and wants Scott and everyone he cares for - not Melissa- to suffer. Option 2 is becuase he needs someone to help protect his son, someone he trust and is close to him.

Now, where you choose to start this story is up to you.

 **Additional Info: **Tracy Stewart is not allowed to die. Nor is Lorilee and Carrie. And Scott's bite typically makes werewolves - 8/10 times. The other two create vampires. If you build him a vampire coven - _if_ , then only three can be made. **Optional: **Since this has been done before, when people say the last of something and there turns out to be more alive, you may - if you choose to do so - Have a coven of hidden witches alive and one rogue. The coven must be 7 members and all dark witches. The rogue is the actual last light witch, turned gray. This is entirely optional and is not required to be in the story, but if you choose to do so - it must be this way.

 **2.** Since Hellhounds are choosen/made upon death - Scott is kidnapped, tortured, and killed by the Dredd Doctors when he was 12. He died being electrocuted and left to burn. But like Perish, he miraculouly survives and is found by Stiles dad and two deputies. He has no memory about what happened. When ge gets bitten, what the Dredd Doctors did to him - what they thought to be a failure - mutated into a success and a new Chimera was born. If you don't like this explanation - feel free to try and make a better one. And when he awakens the rest of his abilities, how, and why are up to you.

 **Additional Info: **No one who Scott is paired with is allowed to die. Nor are Tracy Stewart and Tierney allowed to die.

 **Pairing:**

 **Plot 1:**

Scott x Lydia x Malia

Stiles x Erica

Alison x Laura Hale

Melissa x Noah

Derek x Braeden

Liam x Hayden / Cora

 **Rest are cannon pairings.**

 **Plot 2:**

Scott x Malia x Carrie Hudson x Lorilee Rohr x Paige Krasikeva x Quinn

Stiles x Lydia

Liam x Hayden

Erica x Tracy

Theo x Tierney

 **Rest are cannon pairings.**

 **Rating: M**

 **PM me if you accept the challenge with the option you've chosen to do.**


	2. Prologue

**Hybrid Legend**

 **Prologue**

 _There is a legend amongst the supernatural kingom. It is said that when the time is right, after many races have long been extinct - he will emerge. The one with the power to save the supernatural kingdom. To unite humans and supernaturals in harmony, so neither need hide or live in fear of the other. He'd have the power the restore the balance and defeat the king leeches. Born from the blood of a leech who found love for the first time, the power of a true alpha hidden deep within him, a pack loyal as family, and heir to the throne by supernatural birthright. He would save us all._

 _The Hybrid King._

 _This is his story. The Legend of the Hybrid._

 **A/N: Yup, doing another one of my challenges, though with a little twist.**

 **It's Plot 1 and I'm doing a pairing not listed, but it came to me later. It's just for me.**

 **Pairing: Scott x F. Stiles x Lydia x Malia x F. Liam x Hayden x** **Lorilee** **x Paige x** **Quinn.**

 **That is all.** **Also, be sure to review.**


End file.
